Las Vegas at night - Las Vegas bei Nacht
by Cupcakefreak96
Summary: Eine Mordserie beginnt um Amandas Leben herum zu beginnen und sie gerät ins Visier des CSI's, doch Nick Stokes spürt, dass sie unschuldig ist. Kann er seine Vermutung bestätigen oder wird Amanda verurteilt?
1. Chapter 1 - Amanda Zhang

**Kapitel 1 - Amanda Zhang**

"Gute Nacht" verabschiedete und begrüßte ich gleichzeitig die Kollegen von der Nachmittagsschicht. Sie grüßten zurück und ich betrat die Umkleide um mir meine Arbeitsuniform anzuziehen. Also eine weiße Bluse mit kurzen Ärmeln, eine schwarze Weste, ein Halstuch und einen schwarzen Rock. Ich sperrte meine Kleidung und meine Tasche in meinen Spind und ging mich ein stempeln. Ich war Nacht-_Rezeptionistinim Ceasars Palace in Vegas. Mir war selber nicht ganz klar, was mich an der Nacht so faszinierte. Die Leute waren es ganz bestimmt nicht, aber sie war so mysteriös, voller Geheimnisse und nicht zuletzt wunderschön wenn man die Sterne sehen konnte. _

_"Morgen Amy" gähnte mein Kollege, Aiden Jacobsen, als ich mich neben ihn an die Rezeption setzte. "Morgen? Es ist neun Uhr abends" lachte ich und wandte mich dem Computer zu. "Für uns beide ist Morgen und zumindest bin ich gerade aufgestanden" sagte er und rieb sich über die Augenringe. "Kaffee?" Aiden schob mir einen Becher zu. "Danke"_

_Der Job war nicht sonderlich aufregend, wenn nicht gerade ein paar randalierende Touristen in die Eingangshalle stürmten, aber es war ein guter Job. Für mich gab es gute Arbeitszeiten, ich hatte wenige aber nette Kollegen und mit nervigen Gästen hatte ich es nur selten zu tun. Den ganzen Abend kümmerte ich mich um Buchungen die so spät noch rein kamen, meistens Leute aus anderen Zeitzonen, manchmal auch um Beschwerden die nicht bis morgen warten können oder den Roomservice, der 24 Stunden verfügbar ist. Die ganze Nacht war eine Köchin oder ein Koch da, der meistens bei uns war, da er/sie ganz allein war. _

_"Hi Leute" Mary-Ann, die Köchin, kam zu uns und setzte sich auf einen der freien Drehstühle. "Wie geht's euch?" Aiden warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken und schnarchte ein Mal laut. "Also Aiden ist müde und macht dabei Töne als würde gerade ein Schwein sterben. Und bei dir Amy?" fragte sie, obwohl sie die Antwort genau kannte. "Gut" Doch das war eine Lüge und Mary wusste ebenfalls, dass das eine Lüge war. "Und was ist mit deinem Vater? Hast du schon mit ihm gesprochen seit…" "Nein! Und das werde ich auch nicht" Ich spürte Aidens Blick auf mir. "Aber er ist dein Vater" "Na und? Jeder Schwachkopf kann ein Kind in die Welt setzen. Sich wie ein Vater zu verhalten ist da schon ein wenig schwieriger" sagte ich und wand mich wieder dem Computer zu. _

_Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte ich Aidens wütenden Blick erkennen. Wir kannten uns schon sehr lange und waren sehr gute Freunde. Er meinte mich immer beschützen zu müssen und auch wenn er längst nicht alles über meinen Vater wusste, hasste er ihn. Genau wie ich. "Amy" "Lass es gut sein!" rief ich wütend. "Lass…Lass mich einfach in Ruhe" fuhr ich meine Freundin an. "Fein! Dann sprich halt nicht darüber. Mir auch egal!" wurde sie nun auch wütend, verließ die Rezeption und ging zurück in die einsame Küche. _"Blöde… Hey, mach dir keinen Kopf. Die kriegt sich wieder ein" versuchte Aiden mich zu beruhigen und legte seine Hand auf meine Schulter.

*~O~*

Ich war gerade auf der Toilette als ich zurück zur Rezeption kam und Aiden mit geschockten Augen ansah. "Was ist los?" "M-Meine Mutter hatte einen Unfall. Ich muss ins Krankenhaus. Schaffst du das hier alleine?" fragte er mit zitternder Stimme. "Ja natürlich. Soll ich dir ein Taxi rufen? Nicht dass du in deinem Zustand noch einen Unfall baust" fragte ich besorgt. "Nein, ich schaff das schon" sagte er hektisch und war dann fort. Er tat mir echt leid. Aiden hatte im Gegensatz zu mir ein gutes Verhältnis zu seinen Eltern.

*~O~*

Wieder in meinen normalen Klamotten ging ich um halb sechs nochmal in die Küche. "Mary? Mary-Ann?" rief ich, doch dort war nur der Koch der am Vormittag da war. Daran war nichts Unnormales, immerhin hatte sie schon um fünf Feierabend gehabt, aber normalerweise verabschiedete sich bevor sie geht. Vielleicht war sie nur zu wütend um sich zu verabschieden. "Okay Dave, viel Spaß und Tschüss" verabschiedete ich mich von dem Kock und verließ das Hotel um mich auf den Weg nach Hause zu machen. Noch war es dunkel draußen, aber in einer halben Stunde würde die Sonne aufgehen. Dann wäre ich aber schon längst daheim.

Ich lebte nicht weit von dem Hotel entfernt und konnte zu Fuß gehen. Normalerweise nahm mich Aiden das Stückchen mit, da es auf seinem Weg lag, doch heute ging das ja nicht. Auf dem Weg nach Hause musste ich an einer dunklen Seitengasse vorbei. Nicht mal hinein musste ich, nur vorbei und doch hasste ich es diesen Weg zu gehen. Und das nicht ohne Grund. "Hey Süße" hörte ich eine Männerstimmte rufen als ich daran vorbei ging. Ich ignorierte es einfach und ging weiter. "HEY! Ich rede mit dir!" Ich hörte, dass mir mehrere Leute folgten. Und außer uns war hier keine Menschenseele. Ich reagierte immer noch nicht, ging aber schneller. Bis mich einer der Typen am Arm packte. "Schlampe. Bist du taub!" sagte er wütend und hielt meinen Arm noch etwas fester.

"Lass mich los!" rief ich etwas ängstliche und versuchte ihm meinen Arm zu entreißen. Erfolglos. "Das wünscht du dir, hm" grinste er ekelhaft und griff dann nach meinem Anhänger den ich um den Hals trug. "Sieht sehr wertvoll aus, oder Jungs? Was denkt ihr?" fragte der Typ seine beiden Kumpel. "Und ein hübsches Ding ist sie auch" meinte er deine Typ und das war der Moment in dem ich richtig Panik bekam. "Lasst mich gehen. Nehmt die Kette und alles was ich hab aber lasst mich bitte gehen" sagte ich verzweifelt und der Mann der mich fest nahm die Kette in die Faust, während ein anderer lachend meine Bluse aus dem Rock zog. Scheiße. Scheiße. Scheiße. In dem Moment kam Auto um die Ecke.


	2. Chapter 2 - Nick Stokes

**Kapitel 2 - Nick Stokes**

"Scheiße. Jim! Was machen wir?" fragte der eine Typ panisch. "Nichts. Die Leute sind viel zu feig um einzugreifen" meinte Jim und riss mir die Kette vom Hals. Doch er hatte Unrecht. Der schwarze Wagen blieb stehen und ein Mann stieg aus. "Weg von der Frau" rief eine dunkle Männerstimmte. "Sagt wer?" lachte Jim den Mann aus und packte mich sogar noch ein bisschen fester. Tränen des Schmerzes rannen mir schon über die Wange. Der Mann trat ins Licht der Straßenleuchten und ich bekam einen leichten Schreck. Der Mann hielt eine Waffe auf die drei gerichtet und zeigte eine Dienstmarkte. "Das Gesetz, also lasst sie los wenn ihr nicht ins Gefängnis wollt" drohte er den Typen, die daraufhin los liefen. Jim ließ es sich aber nicht nehmen mich noch einmal zu Boden zu stoßen.

"Verdammt! Ma'am? Ist alles in Ordnung?" der Mann kniete sich neben mich und sammelte mit mir den Inhalt meiner Tasche auf, der verstreut auf der Straße lag. "Mein Name ist Amanda. Ja ist es und danke für Ihre Hilfe" sagte ich zu dem unbekannten Mann. "Ich bin Nick Stokes und keine Ursache. Das ist einerseits mein Job und ich kann außerdem keine Dame in Not ignorieren" lächelte er mich an. Täusche ich mich oder flirtete er mit mir? Ich hob meine Kette auf. Das Band war gerissen aber der Anhänger war heil.

"Kommen Sie" meinte Nick und gab mir die Hand um mich wieder auf die Beine zu ziehen. Meine Knie bluteten von der unsanften Landung. "Ich habe einen erste Hilfe Koffer, setzten Sie sich" Ich zog mich seitlich auf den Rücksitz während Nick mich verarztete. "Und Sie sind Polizist?" fragte ich ihn. "Nein nicht ganz, aber so etwas ähnliches" lächelte er bevor er mir zwei Pflaster auf die Knie klebte. "Okay" lachte ich, fragte aber nicht genauer nach. "So, danke, dass sie die Praxis von Dr. Nick besucht haben" scherzte er und packte den Koffer wieder weg. "Danke nochmal. Ich bin Ihnen wirklich etwas schuldig" "Ach nein. Ich fahr Sie noch nach Hause" "Nein Nick. Das müssen Sie nicht. Ich bin doch gleich zu Hause und Sie haben schon so viel getan" meinte ich und wollte schon gehen, doch Nick hielt mich auf. "Und wenn die Kerle noch da sind? Wenn sie warten bis Sie wieder alleine sind?" Sofort bekam ich wieder etwas Panik. "Okay" nickte ich. "Das ist wirklich sehr nett"

"Was machen Sie denn überhaupt um diese Zeit auf der Straße?" fragte er mich als wir in seinem Wagen saßen und zu mir fuhren. "Ich bin von der Arbeit nach Hause gefahren. Ich arbeite im Ceasers als Nacht-Rezeptionistin" erzählte ich ihm. "Das ist wirklich nicht weit weg, aber es reicht…" "..reicht um in Schwierigkeiten zu kommen" beendete ich Nicks Satz, worauf er nickte. "Genau"

Ein paar Minuten später standen wir vor meinem Haus. "Okay und zum gefühlten tausendsten Mal bedanke ich mich" lächelte ich ihn an. "Schon gut, aber wenn du jemals wieder in Schwierigkeiten kommst, egal wie spät es ist…" er kramte in seiner Jacke herum und gab mir eine kleine Karte. "..ruf mich bitte an" Es war seine Visitenkarte. "Werde ich machen. Noch einen schönen Tag" verabschiedete ich mich und ging zu meiner Tür. Als ich die Tür aufgeschlossen hatte stand der Wagen immer noch auf der Straße. Ich winkte Nick noch einmal und schloss dann die Tür hinter mir.

*~O~*

Ich machte mir in der Küche gerade ein Sandwich, während meine beiden Katzen mir um die Beine wuselten, da läutete mein Handy. Schnell ging ich ins Wohnzimmer um nachzusehen wer mich anrief. Akuma stand auf dem Display. Mein Vater. Meine Hand begann leicht zu zittern als ich den Namen las. Ich überlegte kurz ob ich abheben sollte, doch ich entschied mich dagegen und drückte auf abweisen. Kurz darauf bekam ich eine Nachricht auf die Sprachbox. Ich sackte auf meinem Couchsessel zusammen. Sollte ich es mir anhören? Nachdenklich biss ich mir auf die Unterlippe. Schnell wählte ich Mary-Anns Nummer. Sie war zwar wütend auf mich, aber ich brauchte nun meine Freundin. Doch sie hob nicht ab. Ich ruf noch ein paar Mal an, doch kein einziges Mal hob sie ab. Sie drückte mich aber auch nicht weg, oder drehte ihr Handy ab. Komisch.

Lange sah ich auf die Anzeige, dass ich eine neue Sprachnachricht hätte, bis ich mich entschied mir zumindest den Anfang anzuhören. "Amy? Äh, Hallo. Eigentlich bin ich mir nicht sicher was ich dir sagen soll. Nur, ich bin jetzt wieder zu Hause und … naja … ruf … ruf mich bitte an" Unglaublich. Fünf Jahre. Fünf Jahre hatten wir keinen Kontakt. Fünf Jahre hatte er Zeit sich zu überlegen was er mir sagt und das kam dabei raus? Mit einem Schrei warf ich mein Handy an die Wand, welches sich zerlegte. Mein Atem ging rasend schnell und ich war kurz davor zu weinen, als mich eine Kinderstimme davon abhielt.

"Tante Amy?" fragte meine kleine Nichte mit verschlafenen Augen. "Malika. Was machst du denn schon auf?" fragte ich die Kleine und wischte mir über die Augen. "Hast du geweint?" fragte sie mich und kletterte auf meinen Schoss . "Nein, ist schon alles in Ordnung, Süße. Hast du Hunger? Ich mach dir ein paar Pancakes" "Jaaah!" jubelte die sechsjährige und sprang wieder auf ihre Beine. Ich sah ihr kurz nach wie sie in die Küche lief und entdeckte dann meinen Bruder, Kinay, der in der Tür zum Wohnzimmer stand und mich mit wissendem Blick ansah.

Er und Malika lebten seit vier Jahren bei mir im Haus. Nachdem seine Frau umgebracht wurde hatte er seinen Lebenswillen verloren und seine Tochter litt sehr darunter. Also habe ich zuerst nur sie zu mir geholt, doch nach dem er sich wieder halbwegs gesammelt hatte, zog er nun auch zu mir. Und es gefiel mir die beiden da zu haben. Auch wenn ich nicht der allergrößte Menschenfan war, war ich doch ein großer Familienmensch und mochte es nicht, wenn das Haus leer war. Also war ich froh, dass sie hier waren.


End file.
